RIVALS! MEANIE
by Arco Iria
Summary: Wonwoo suka Jeonghan. Mingyu juga suka Jeonghan. Lha, jadi siapa nih yang akan mendapatkan hatinya Jeonghan? Tidak ada. Karena ini adalah cerita milik Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa jatuh cinta. ,[1/3] BL. SVT. MEANIE.


RIVALS!

An SVT Meanie Fanfiction

Author: Arco Iria

Cast: Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

Rate: T (bakal jadi M)

Warn: bahasa kasar dan nyeleneh, dapat menyebabkan pusing dan muntah-muntah. BxB, BOYSLOVE, YAOI, Sex scene on ending chapter. Typo/Mistypo.

* * *

Wonwoo merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Oke! Dia sudah siap! Dia benar-benar sudah siap! Sebentar lagi dia akan menyatakan cintanya kepada Jeonghan! Oh, astaga! Sudah sejak lama Wonwoo memendam perasaan ini! Ia tak tahan lagi, sungguh!

Wonwoo melirik gerbang sekolah yang hanya berjarak 10 meter dari dinding tempatnya bersembunyi.  
"Oh shit! Shit! Shit!" Wajah Wonwoo seketika berubah menjadi kepiting rebus saat melihat lelaki cantik itu memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka. Tanpa dia sadari, ia membuat dirinya bersembunyi lebih dalam lagi. Shit! Mana keberaniannya yang ia dapatkan sepuluh detik yang lalu? Aish, Jeonghan! Mengapa kau begitu memabukan?

"Yeon Jeonghan, Yeon Jeonghan, Yeon Jeonghan," Wonwoo tidak pernah berharap bahwa dia akan jatuh cinta dengan lelaki itu dan terus mengulang-ulang nama itu didalam otaknya.  
Yeon Jeonghan bagaikan selebritis di sekolahnya, dipuja, dielu-elukan, banyak orang menyukai lelaki tersebut, ingin menjadikannya sebagai pacar. Namun Jeonghan tak pernah mengubris mereka. Jeonghan dapat berbicara kepada kaum tak terlihat dengan santai, dan itulah mengapa Wonwoo menyukai lelaki itu. Siapa sih yang tidak jatuh cinta dengan Jeonghan? Lelaki itu memang pandai mengambil hati orang.

Wonwoo? Bisa dibilang adalah orang yang biasa-biasa saja. Ia bukan kaum _underrated_ namun juga bukan salah satu dari anak-anak populer seperti Jeonghan. Dia dikenal oleh beberapa orang namun juga tidak dikenal oleh anak-anak lainnya. Biasanya dia dipanggil sebagai 'Si manis' ─ dan setelah itu dia akan memastikan orang yang memangilnya begitu babak belur. Kadang Wonwoo mengharapkan dirinya menjadi salah satu dari anak-anak itu, karena─DAMN! APA ITU KIM MINGYU?─ Wonwoo mengigit jarinya saat Jeonghan dihampiri oleh seorang pemuda.

Pemuda itu bernama Kim─bastard─Mingyu. Kapten klub basket, tampan, dan tentu saja populer. Wonwoo panik dan merasakan kakinya meriang saat melihat Jeonghan tertawa lebar terkadang sambil memukul-mukul bahu Mingyu. Jeonghan dan Mingyu memang dikabarkan dekat akhir-akhir ini, gosip yang beredar tentu saja mengatakan mereka pacaran, atau setidaknya PDKT. Dan Wonwoo sudah cukup hebat untuk tidak mengantung dirinya sendiri di pohon cabai dekat rumah.

Saat Wonwoo melihat punggung Jeonghan kembali berjalan dengan tangan Mingyu yang ditaruh di pinggulnya, hati Wonwoo seketika mencelos, ia seperti mendengar─KREK! Yang dengan cepat dianggapnya sebagai suara hatinya yang remuk. Dia lebay, padahal itu hanya ranting yang tidak sengaja ia injak.

"Apa mereka benar-benar berpacaran? Benarkah? Oh Tuhan! Apakah tidak ada kesempatan bagiku? Mengapa?! Oh Tuhan! Berikanlah aku kesempatan untuk mendekatinya! Tuhan tolong buat Mingyu terbangun dengan gigi tongos di pagi harinya! Tuhan mengapa kau membuat orang seperti dirinya ada di dunia ini! Tuhan tolong buat Mingyu bla..bla..bla…."

Jadi beginilah Wonwoo menghabiskan waktu pada hari itu. Dengan mengutuk dan menyantet Kim Mingyu.

* * *

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas kesal. Di tangannya, ia mengapit hampir 10 lebih botol coca cola─ titipan rekannya di klub theater. Wonwoo benar-benar kesusahan membawa botol-botol minuman bersoda itu, ia merasa begitu bodoh karena tidak membawa tas kanvasnya.

BRAK BLAK─ "Argh!"

Wonwoo mengeram tertahan saat sebuah coca colanya jatuh dan mengelinding di tanah. Wonwoo berjalan gontai ke arah botol coca cola itu dan saat dirinya membungkuk untuk mengambil minuman tersebut dan─

BRAK BRAK BLAK!

Wonwoo cuma bisa tersenyum melihat seluruh coca-cola di gengamannya jatuh ke tanah. Ia rasanya ingin menampar muka rekan-rekannya dengan botol soda itu sekarang juga.

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

Gerakan tangan Wonwoo seketika berhenti, pupilnya mengecil pertanda kekagetan, dan tubuhnya bergetar tatkala melihat Jihoon menyodorkan 2 botol coca cola kepadanya. Wonwoo menganga, antara terkejut dan terkesima, karena Jeonghan sekarang tampak seperti malaikat yang jatuh dari langit. Wonwoo bahkan bisa merasakan aura bidadari dari sekujur tubuh Jeonghan.

"Eh─ti..tidak…err. Eumm, kalau kau tidak keberatan─boleh juga." Gagap Wonwoo. Jeonghan tersenyum dan Wonwoo bisa merasakan dirinya melayang ke awan-awan.

"Jeonghan, kau sedang apa?"

BRAK─Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah, dihempas sangat kuat oleh suara Kim Mingyu yang mengangu harinya. Wonwoo menelan ludah, menatap dengan tatapan tergangu. Mingyu sendiri pun juga melihat dia dengan kesal. Sementara Jeonghan sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan suasana yang terjadi di situ, "Oh, aku sedang membantu mengambilkan botol coca-cola Wonwoo yang terjatuh."Wonwoo terharu, ternyata Jeonghan mengingat namanya.

Setelah agak lama dalam suasana canggung Mingyu menganguk pelan. Tatapannya masih tajam saat ia membungkuk dan mengambil botol soda Wonwoo dari tanah. Dan saat Mingyu memberikan botol itu pada Wonwoo mereka beradu pandang penuh persaingan.

Wonwoo tahu, bahwa dia tak akan semudah itu mendapatkan Jeonghan, ia harus menyingkirkan Mingyu. "Jeonghan," Mingyu mengengam lengan Jeonghan untuk mengalihkan perhatiaannya dari Wonwoo, "yang lain sudah menunggu kita."

Jeonghan menganguk dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Wonwoo seraya melambai dengan senyuman lebar.

Wonwoo terkesiap, ia tak rela kesempatannya untuk lebih dekat dengan Jeonghan hilang karena si sialan Mingyu, jadi dia berteriak; "Jeonghan, terima kasih! Aku akan membalasnya lain kali!" Mingyu menyipitkan matanya tergangu mendengar teriakan Wonwoo, terlebih lagi Jeonghan yang nampak terbahak sambil mengatakan bahwa dia menunggu balasan dari Wonwoo. Tch!

* * *

Wonwoo mengeliat gelisah di dalam kelas. Oke, dia tahu kenapa. Sudahkah Wonwoo bilang bahwa dia satu kelas dengan Mingyu? Belum? Karena sekarang Mingyu sedang menatapnya tajam, benar-benar tajam seolah tatapannya dapat melubangi punggung Wonwoo. Ugh! Wonwoo ingin kelas segera selesai agar ia dapat pulang.

Saat bel kelas terakhir berbunyi, Wonwoo segera mengemas buku-bukunya dengan cepat. Ia melirik dari balik punggungnya, bahwa Mingyu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk, tangannya terlipat di dada. Dengan segera, Wonwoo meninggalkan kelas itu.

BRUAKKKK!

Nafas Wonwoo tercekat saat dia merasakan tubuhnya terkunci di antara lokernya dan Mingyu. Belum lagi suara tamparan Mingyu di lokernya membuatnya hilang akal.

Beberapa anak yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menyeret tubuhnya menjauh, tidak mau ikut campur.

"Jadi─kau menyukai Jeonghan?" Tanya Mingyu dengan suara rendah yang menyeramkan. Wonwoo, dia hanya terdiam, dia takut, tapi ia tidak suka ditekan. Jadi, Wonwoo memilih untuk menutup mulutnya dan hanya membalas tatapan Mingyu dan memberanikan diri. "JAUHI JEONGHAN!" desis Mingyu, wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah.

Wonwoo mengernyit. Kemarahan Mingyu membuat kemarahannya muncul. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dibuat seperti ini, ditekan, diperas. Mingyu sialan ini mencoba cara kotor padanya. Sungguh pengecut!

" Apa masalahmu Kim Mingyu? Rendah sekali caramu untuk menyingkirkan pesaingmu. Ya, sialan! Aku menyukai Jeonghan dan akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya! Masalah untukmu? Dan aku pun tidak akan melakukan cara pengecut sepertimu, shit! Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan hal seperti ini untuk mendapatkan hati seseorang?!"

Mingyu mengeram, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan itu membuat Wonwoo khawatir kalau kalau pria yang di depannya ini akan meninjunya. DANG! Mingyu sekali lagi menampar loker Wonwoo, setelah itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dan pergi menjauh. "Jika itu maumu!" desisnya.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan mendapatkan Jeonghan!" Wonwoo membatu, menatap punggung lebar Mingyu dari kejauhan. Well, setidaknya dia bisa mendekati Jeonghan dengan lebih sehat setelah ini.

* * *

Jeonghan membolak-balik buku matematikanya dengan lincah, tangannya bergerak menuliskan pemecahan masalah dari soal yang diberi Kim Seongsaengnim tadi. Tangannya berhenti ketika mendengar langkah lembut yang berjalan ke arahnya dan menemukan Wonwoo sedang tersenyum sambil menenteng sebuah jurnal dan dua buku tulis. "Boleh aku minta bantuanmu Jeonghan? Kudengar kau pintar matematika!"

Jeonghan tersenyum tenang, lalu menganguk, membuat Wonwoo bagai terbang naik ke surga dan bertemu seorang malaikat, "well, jika kau mempercayaiku tidak masalah!"

Wonwoo duduk di sebelah Jeonghan, dan waktu seakan-akan melambat di mata Wonwoo sehingga apapun yang Jeonghan lakukan terlihat dalam adegan slow motion. Bibirnya yang sedang menjelaskan, tangannya yang sedang menyisir rambutnya, gerakan tubuhnya, belum lagi aroma farfum yang lembut juga segar milik Jeonghan. Siapa sih yang tidak betah di dekat Jeonghan kalau begini?

"Jeonghan! Aku tidak mengerti soal yang ini!"

Mood Wonwoo jatuh seketika saat tiba-tiba Mingyu ternyata sudah berada di sisi lain Jeonghan, mengambil perhatian Jeonghan yang seharusnya untuknya.

"Han~, kalau soal ini bagaimana?" Tanya Wonwoo selembut mungkin. Dan berhasil, Jeonghan menoleh lagi kepadanya untuk menjelaskan soal tersebut.

Mingyu mengeram, lalu menaruh bukunya di atas paha Jeonghan, "Jeongahan persamaan yang ini─ aku tidak mengerti caranya!" dan Jeonghan berbalik lagi ke arah Mingyu sambil menjelaskan.

"Jeonghan, rumus soal yang ini apa?" Wonwoo tak mau kalah dalam adu cari perhatian ini.

"Jeonghan, bagaimana mengambarkan grafik pada soal ini?" Mingyu dengan cepat melancarkan serangan balik.

"eh Jeonghan, rasanya soal ini ada rumus cepatnya─"

"Jeongan!"

"Jeonghan!"

"Jeong─"

"Teman-teman! Ada apa dengan kalian?!" ucap Jeonghan keheranan, "bagaimana mungkin kalian berdua tidak bisa mengalikan ini. Ayolah~" ujarnya.

"Seharusnya kalian berdua menyimak Kim Seongsaengnim baik-baik!"

Yeah, Jeonghan yang marah benar-benar seperti ibu-ibu. Dan itu menggemaskan, menurut Wonwoo. Jadi dia hanya tertawa saja menanggapi Jeonghan, sedangkan Mingyu malah balas mengerut. Membuat tiga sekawan (?) ini semakin lucu saja.

* * *

Wonwoo menenteng nampan makan siangnya dengan riang. Matanya menemukan keberadaan Jeonghan dan Mingyu di sebelahnya. Yeah dia tidak suka ini─sebab Mingyu benar-benar menempel dengan Jeonghan seperti lintah. Jadi yang Wonwoo lakukan hanya melengang santai dan mendudukan dirinya di depan Jeonghan dan Mingyu. Ia tersenyum lembut, "aku di sini ya~" yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyuman teduh Jeonghan dan delikan mata galak dari Mingyu.

"Oh─Mingyu, kau ingat Seungcheol yang ada di kelas B yang matanya besar itu?" Tanya Jeonghan tiba-tiba memecahkan petir yang tersambung di antara mata Mingyu dan Wonwoo. "Aku tidak mengerti, anak itu biasanya sering sekali mendatangiku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjauh, apa dia punya pacar ya?"

Wajah Mingyu berubah datar, "mungkin dia sudah tidak peduli lagi padamu," jawab Mingyu acuh. ─OHOK! Wonwoo terbatuk─dengan sengaja karena dia tahu bahwa pelaku di balik semua ini adalah Mingyu.

"Tenanglah Jeonghan, " ujar Wonwoo selembut mungkin, "mungkin sekarang dia sedang sibuk, lagipula masih banyak yang peduli padamu kok," Jeonghan menganguk dan tersenyum kaku, tapi Wonwoo dapat melihat kesedihan di sorot matanya. Well, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Wonwoo sering tertangkap dekat dengan Jeonghan dan Mingyu. Yeah, itu sih karena Wonwoo selalu mengikuti dan mendatangi Jeonghan dimanapun dan kapanpun. Wonwoo kadang merasa bahwa dia itu terlihat seperti anak anjing yang butuh perhatian. Ya tentu saja di butuh perhatian Jeonghan. Apapun yang nampak seperti sebuah persaingan akan dilakukan oleh Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Mereka akan berlomba siapa yang memasrahkan lauk makan siangnya kepada Jeonghan. Mereka akan berlomba siapa yang tercepat membelikan pesanan Jeonghan di kantin. Mereka akan berlomba siapa yang lebih dulu dapat meraih pulpen Jeonghan yang terjatuh─untuk hal ini Mingyu cuma bisa meringis kesakitan karena tangannya dicubit oleh Wonwoo. Intinya segala yng Mingyu dan Wonwoo lakukan adalah demi Jeonghan. Demi mendapatkan hati Jeonghan. Dan bodohnya lagi, Jeonghan sama sekali tidak peka dengan hal-hal yang Mingyu dan Wonwoo lakukan demi dirinya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini dengan Mingyu dan Jeonghan si orang-orang populer itu?" Tanya Vernon, rekan Wonwoo di klub theater sambil menyedot meminum di gelasnya.

Wonwoo mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Well, kupikir kau bisa menebaknya kan." "Dude, jangan katakan kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka." Respon Vernon dengan tatapan men-judge.

Tapi Wonwoo malah menganguk mengiyakan, Vernon berdecak, "Hmm, kupikir Mingyu tidak setampan itu. Aku masih lebih tampan."

 _"WHAT? Nooo!_ Percaya diri sekali kau Hansol Vernon Chwe! Dan yang kusuka bukan Mingyu. Ewwww! It's Jeonghan! Jeon-han! _The prettiest boy I've ever see_!"

"Wah, aku tidak tahu itu. Karena yang kuperhatikan kau tampak lebih dekat dan lebih sering melakukan kontak mata dengan Mingyu. Lagipula, kau tahu! Jeonghan kan─"

KRINNNG!

Mendengar bunyi tersebut Wonwoo segera mengangkat dirinya dan mengacuhkan perkataan Vernon."Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi! Bye Vernon, aku harus menemui Jeonghan dulu. Kau tahu? Aku berniat untuk mengajaknya ke Lotte World!" Lambai Wonwoo.

"Okay, kuharap kau tidak menyesal nanti," bisik Vernon pelan yang pasti tidak akan terdengar olej Wonwoo.

* * *

Wonwoo berjalan menyusuri taman sekolah, dan dia bersyukur saat menemukan Jeonghan sedang duduk santai sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada sebuah pohon. Wonwoo berjalan pelan-pelan di belakang Jeonghan dan berencana untuk mengagetkannya.

"WAAAA!" Jeonghan berteriak kaget saat Wonwoo menepuk bahunya agak keras, ditemani dengan seringaian nakal imutnya.

Wonwoo terbahak mengira kalau Jeonghan akan marah dengan imut kepadanya, tapi kenyataannya hanya Jeonghan yang tersenyum teduh penuh arti andalannya yang sebenarnya agak mengintimidasi. Oke, Wonwoo jadi takut "Sorry~"

"It's okay," jawab Jeonghan kemudian. Lalu kemudian kembali jadi sunyi kembali, dan keadaan menjadi sangat awkward. Tumben sekali suasana tiba-tiba jadi begini, belum lagi Jeonghan yang menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

"Umm, Jeonghan─kau tahu, a-aku tidak sengaja mendapatkan undian dan mendapatkan dua tiket di Lotte World. Kebetulan aku tidak punya teman untuk kuajak pe-pergi. Jadi, kau mau tidak pergi denganku?" Wonwoo menahan nafasnya yang terasa sesak. Oke, dia malu sekali sekaligus bangga karena bisa seberani itu mengajak Jeonghan. Yang harus Wonwoo lakukan sekarang adalah agar tidak meleak menunggu jawaban Jeonghan.

"Boleh juga, tidak masa─"

"Jeonghan! Apa itu?"

Wonwoo hanya bisa mengumamkan kata 'fuck' berkali-kali dalam pikirannya. Bisa-bisanya Mingyu datang di saat seperti ini. "

"Wonwoo mengajakku untuk pergi ke Lotte World," ─YA! JANGAN KATAKAN APAPUN JEONGHAN!"

kau mau ikut, Mingyu?" ─SHIT!

"Tentu saja aku mau, semakin banyak orangnya semakin mengasikan bukan?"jawab Mingyu dengan seringai memyebalkannya ─FUCK YOU KIM MINGYU!

Dan Wonwoo hanya bisa menggeram atas kejadian apa saja yang mungkin akan terjadi besok.

Apa yang mungkin akan terjadi ya?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED [1/3]

Halo ini Arco Iria. Tolong terima saya dalam keluarga FFN ya. Saya dulu juga pernah jadi author, tapi di fandom lain. Hehe. Tapi lama hiatus dan akhir akhir ini mencoba untuk terjun menjadi author lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong ada apa dengan FFN sekarang ya? Setelah saya upload tiba-tiba cerita saya spasinya hilang semua. Disunting pun ngak bisa berubah. apa memang seperti ini? Bagaimana dong? hiksss. Untunglah setelah agak lama saya mengetahui apa penyebab kesalahannya. Fiuhhh.

Btw, Review ~


End file.
